Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most zealously laissez-faire society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during its prime. Ranging from large corporations like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled its promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses In Rapture The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *Anderson and Associates Consulting Engineers *Atlantic Express *Circus of Values Vending *El Ammo Bandito (A subsidiary of Circus of Values Vending) *Fontaine Futuristics *Gatherer's Garden *Jet-Postal *Power to the People *Rapture Central Computing *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Securis *Sinclair Solutions On the Surface *Apollo Airways *Auger Detection *New York Orb (newspaper)pix *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams *Wales & Wales Architects Businesses Owned by Significant People Andrew Ryan's Businesses On the surface *Ryan Oil *Seaworthy Construction BioShock: Rapture (Novel), Chapter 2 *Warden Yarn In Rapture *Arcadia *Ryan Amusements *Ryan's Boutique *Ryan Brewing Company **Ryan Club Beer Ale **Ryan Red (Wine) *Ryan Industries **Failsafe Armored Escorts **Fontaine Futuristics and its assets (after nationalization) **Hephaestus Power Facility **Jet-Postal **Dr. Langford Research Laboratories **Little Wonders Educational Facility **Optimized Eugenics **Rapture Radio **Ryan Private Security *Ryan Pharmaceuticals *Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy *The Rapture Flour Refg. Co.Label on bags of flour in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer Frank Fontaine's Businesses On the surface *Hudson Loans In Rapture *Dandy Dental *Enhanced Cosmetics *Fontaine Clinics *Fontaine Field (unused advertisementA baseball field advertised in the BioShock 2 Strategy Guide) *Fontaine Fire Fighters (unused advertisementDeco Devolution Artbook) *Fontaine Fisheries **Fontaine's Finest Sardines"Fontaine's Finest Sardines" label on Frag Grenades in BioShock. *Fontaine Fruits *Fontaine Futuristics **Bathyspheres DeLuxe **Fontaine's Department Store **Fontaine's Home for the Poor **Little Sister's Orphanage **Power to the People *Fontaine Hi Power Ammo *Fontaine's Machinery Co. *Fontaine Packaging Corporation *Fontaine Press *Fontaine Sugar Co. LimitedLabel on bags of sugar in the Kashmir Restaurant in multiplayer *Fontaine Toys *Manta Ray Lounge *Smuggling ring *Illegal Plasmid production lab (operating in drainage tunnel 06A) Augustus Sinclair's Businesses *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *The Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Solutions **Persephone Correctional Facility *Sinclair Spirits *Sinclair Toys Sofia Lamb's Businesses *Dionysus Park *Dr. Lamb's Therapy Office *Lamb's Garden Businesses By Location Welcome Center ; ;Businesses operating in the Welcome Center *Finley's Eat-In Take-Out *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Silk Lounge (multiplayer only) Medical Pavilion ; ;Businesses operating in the Medical Pavilion *Chomper's Dental *Corrective Genetics *Dandy Dental *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals *Enwell Life and Health Group *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Surgical Savings *Thrifty Care (multiplayer only) *Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Neptune's Bounty ; ;Businesses operating in Neptune's Bounty *The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet-Postal *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *Worley Winery (multiplayer only, inside the Fighting McDonagh's) ;Businesses operating out of Neptune's Bounty *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson Stout *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Smuggler's Hideout ;Businesses operating in the Smuggler's Hideout *Smuggling (Illegal Operation, Fontaine) Arcadia ; ;Businesses operating in Arcadia *Arcadia *Fruits of Arcadia *Dr. Langford Research Laboratories *Rolling Hills *Tea Garden *Tree Farm *Waterfall Grotto Farmer's Market ; ;Businesses operating in the Farmer's Market *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Milton Fine Quality Cheese *Paddon Meats *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery ;Businesses operating out of the Farmer's Market *Artisan Distilled Water *Blue Valley Pty Ltd *Errant Brand *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fat Tony's Quality Preserved Meats *First Class Brand *Good News Brand *Grace Brand *Jumbo Brand *Lady Venus Brand *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *'Morning Brand *'Morning Berries *Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit Fort Frolic ; ;Businesses operating in Fort Frolic *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *Cohen's Collection *Defence Pavilion *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Seahorse *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon High Fashion Hephaestus ; ;Businesses operating in Hephaestus *Hephaestus Power Facility *Ryan Industries Olympus Heights ; ;Businesses operating in Olympus Heights *Athena's Glory *Central Square Bistro *Fat Cat Lounge *Heller News *Lisa's Candies *Mercury Suites Apollo Square ; ;Businesses operating in Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Hestia Chambers *Little Sister's Orphanage *Suchong Laboratories Point Prometheus ;Businesses operating in Point Prometheus ; *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Failsafe Armored Escorts *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Memorial Museum * Mendel Memorial Research Library *Optimized Eugenics (formerly Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Dpt.) Adonis Luxury Resort : ;Businesses operating in the Adonis Luxury Resort *The Adonis Baths *Demeter's Banquet Hall *Kure-All Atlantic Express Depot ; ;Businesses operating in the Atlantic Express Depot *Atlantic Express *Jet-Postal *Railway Cafe Ryan Amusements ; ;Businesses operating in Ryan Amusements *El Dorado Lounge *Gift Shop *Hall of the Future *Ryan Amusements Pauper's Drop ;Businesses operating in Pauper's Drop ; *Doc Hollcroft's Pharmacy (Formerly Reliable Pharmacy) *Fishbowl Diner *Flanagan Investigations *Fontaine Clinic *Harold's Bookstore *King Pawn *Marlene's Flower Emporium *The Hamilton *The Limbo Room *The Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Toys Siren Alley ; ;Businesses operating in Siren Alley *Gravenstein's Green Groceries *Joe's Green Groceries *Jones Hardware *Little Sister's Orphanage *Mermaid Lounge *Oceanview Pharmacy *The Pink Pearl (Formerly The Pearl) *Plasmid Lab (Illegal, Secret Operation) *Poisoned Apple *Shep's ShopMart *Smuggling (Illegal Operation, Fontaine) *Wales & Wales Architects Dionysus Park ; ;Businesses operating in Dionysus Park *The Bacchanal PressMentioned in the Lutwidge Manhunt mini viral marketing campaign for There's Something in the Sea *The Chase Carousel *Cohen's Collection *A Farmer's MarketMentioned by public address announcements in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. *Imago Fine Arts *J. Fischer Gallery *Lamb's Garden *Piano Bar *Triton Cinema Fontaine Futuristics ; ;Businesses operating in Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine Futuristics *Ryan Industries (after nationalization) Persephone ; ;Businesses operating in the Persephone Penal Colony (Outer and Inner) *Fail-Safe Industries *Jet-Postal *Persephone Detention Facility *Sinclair Solutions Minerva's Den ; ;Businesses operating in Minerva's Den *Air-Tite Archives *Jet-Postal *McClendon Robotics *Rapture Central Computing Market Street ;Businesses operating in Market Street *Andalusian Arms *DeWitt Investigations *Jet-Postal *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Sinclair Spirits *Souvenirs *The Satyr Lounge *907 Market Street ;Businesses operating out of Market Street *Rapture Tribune High Street ;Businesses operating in High Street *Artist's Struggle *Cohen's *Jet-Postal *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Le Temps Perdu *Maison Vosges *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Golden Rule *The Watched Clock Fontaine's Department Store ;Businesses operating in Fontaine's Department Store *Bathyspheres DeLuxe *Cupid's Arrow *Fontaine Futuristics *Jet-Postal *Manta Ray Lounge *Rapture on Ice *Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy *The Daily Bread *Silver Fin Restaurant *Suchong Laboratories (after the closure of the Silver Fin) Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *A-MartNeon signs on the outside of buildings in BioShock *Annie's Tree Farm & Greenhouse *Atlantic Transportation Company *Austen Bathysphere Company *Aveline'sDress store advertised in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Aventine Hotel *Bald Eagle Shot Shells *Below Tree Typewriters *Blasich Smokables *Big DipperSeen on CityScape Background *Boutique Renata *CabaretSeen on CityScape Background *Cadillac Hotel Seen on CityScape Background *Camellia Cigars *Capt. Nemo restaurant-bakery-patisserie *Champion Pianos *Cinema Réal *CliftonSeen on CityScape Background *Coffee BarSeen on CityScape Background *Couture Magazine *De la Plante Tools *Demitasse *D. Francon Antiques *Do Tell! Newspaper *Dupuis Produce Company *Elizabeth Music HallSeen on Cityscape Background *Excelsior Elevator Repair *Fanomatic *Fin De Siècle Boutiques *Fogel & Sons *Fredericks *Gagnant Bicycles *Gaynor Produce Corporation *Genetic Horizons *Glaustein Thermoses *Greenfields Inflatable Children's Toys *Habana Especial *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Hat Shoppe *Haas Classy Clothes *Health Medical Corp *Hotel Monseñor *Hudson Power *Jack Bros. Ply LtdSign for Sunset Meats in BioShock 2 multiplayer *Jemco Foods Devision *Joe & Eric comics and novelties *Karla Electron Tubes *Kitty's Place *Lambert Marketing Co. *Laplante *Laurel Boutique *Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots *Liberty Cartwidge Ltd *Lusts Magazine *Magnate Magazine *Manor Reserve *Mendelsen & Waits Technological Advancements *Monadnock travel services-baby sitters *Mermaid's Landing Aquarium *Mo's Diner *Nate's guns-ammo-targets *Neckties by Wilson Freeman *Nevr-Wet Waterproofing *New Worlde Smoker *Nico Time *Nini Lyon's Doll Babies *Oxford Club *Oxy-Fill *Paradiso CafeSeen on CityScape Background *Pham PneumoMinervas Den, Air-Tite cannister pneumatic system equipment *Pringle's Garage and GasAdvertised on calendars in BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Pin Money Women's Apparel *Radio ActionSeen on CityScape Background *Rapture Grown Coca BioShock: Rapture (novel), Chapter 7 *Rapture Daily Post Newspaper *Rapture FilmsMaker of some Need To Know 'productions' *''Rapture Standard'' Newspaper *''Rapture Tribune'' Newspaper *Rapture Woman Magazine *Rational sewing machines and service *Roark Architect & Construction *Rork Key Co. *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Safe Batteries *Salty's Sin-o-Scope Pictureshttp://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stag_poster_2.jpg *Schneicher Optics *Science and You Magazine *Seabed Brewing Company *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Sinama Time *SohoSeen on CityScape Background *Sonorous Incorporated *Spenser Investigations *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Tasty Plate *Tate Wineries *Tea Time Cafe *Thrifty Care *Thenter *The 13th Muse Pub *The Black Label Lounge *The Daily Post Newspaper *The Odeon *Thomas Tobacconists *Tom & Dave hired guns-contracts-paintings *Top Card *Value KingSeen on advert posters like Meal-Time Frozen Dinners *Vine Ripe Fresh Fruits *Vita-Stat *Weissman & Co.Label on bags of flour in BioShock 2 multiplayer Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game. For example, some are from the back of the PlayStation 3 version of BioShock's instruction book. Others are from the Challenge Rooms DLC, whose status is non-canon. *Anchor Cigarettes *Apollo Argonauts Baseball FranchiseAdvertised in BioShock 2 Strategy Guide *Billy G *The Egean *Fontaine Fire Fighters *Kirkland's *KNO Radio (Advertised in the BioShock X06 trailer) *Poppadopolis Police Department *Rapture Firing Range *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Zimmerman Chardonnay Concept Art Businesses These are businesses seen only in the concept art of various items and locations of Rapture, which were not seen in the final version of the game. *Athena Steam Works *Lloyd's News *Motel 42 *Ocean Cloud *Rapture Savings Bank *Rapture Tone Records *Scallop Spirits *Smoking Lounge *Sonia Fine Modern Wardrobe *Siren Song Studios *Tonic Bender Brand Names Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Fountainhead Cabernet SavignonBottles in MP Fighting McDonagh Tavern *Hills Ale *Hop-Up Soda *Huck Beer Ale *Lacas Scotch *McHale Gin *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tar/Tom Whiskey *Pink Elephant Fine Bourbon Whiskey *Plasmi-Quik *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Stephenson Stout *Tan Suan ColaLabel on crates in the Fisheries *Tawny Port *Tate Merlot *Tennessee 12/111 Horse Ale *Wissmuller Beer *Yuck Lager Beer Brands of Food *Aloof Cat Food *Arcadia CornLabel on cans in multiplayer *Beef•e Potted Meat *Best Friend Pet Food *Blue Orchid Brand RiceLabel on bags of rice in BioShock 2 multiplayer *Cheeky Brand Pep Bar *Cafe Macunamia *Calci-O *C.J. Greens *Capotelli's AsparagusLabel on the box of the Grenade Launcher *Eagle Brand Whole Wheat Flour *Fontaine Atlantic Sardines *Fussy Cat Cat Food *Gaynor Peaches *Good-Eats *Lisa's Candies *Lotz Friendly FishBoxes in Fontaine Fisheries MP Level *Meal-Time Frozen Dinners *Octo Vitamin Brand Pep Bar *Plump Mussels *Pop "n" Gum *Rapture Evaporated Milk *Rapture RiceLabel on bags of rice in the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock 2 multiplayer *Salty's Potato Chips *Sterner Brand Sea Meats *Sunbeam-Gum *Sunset Meats *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes *United Seafloor™ Other *Doc Hollcroft's Cure-All *Fine Shoes *Flower brand cigars *Fontaine VacOn Air Grabber in BaS DLC *Fredericks *Happy Handmaid *Ingram combination door locks *PainDrain Aspirin *ReJuvena ™ *SHUT brand padlock *White Ash MaduroBAS pictureTobacco Product *William Strong Vitamins See also *Vending Machines References Category:Rapture Businesses Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Something in the Sea Category:Challenge Rooms DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC